Will The Circle Be Unbroken?
Will The Circle Be Unbroken? is the twenty-second episode of Season 3 of Pretty Little Liars. It aired on March 5, 2013. Synopsis In the opening scene, we see Mona pretending to look at her reflection in her compact mirror while applying lipstick, but she's catching a glimpse of the liars at school. The girls are seen talking about where Spencer might be. Emily says she's been sending her at least twelve text messages but got no answer. Emily adds that if they don't get any answer from her, they will go to her house after school. Melissa and the principal then walk up to the girls at school and tell them that Spencer hasn't been home and that she wanted to check with them before going to the principal's office to call the police. Spencer, still a Jane Doe, talks to one of the nurses at Radley Sanitarium (who we later learn is E.Lamb) who comes in to check on her dressings. She asks him what is a 302. He explains that it's a law that lets paramedics send people to a psych evaluation instead of being thrown in jail. He explains to her she's lucky to be there because the county facility is full. He tells her that she is supposed to have amnesia, and she will also get a doctor to evaluate her mental state Ashley is seen in her kitchen going through the newspapers looking for anything that could relate to Wilden's disappearance, like a body or a lost car. The phone rings. Ashley tries to ignore a call from Ted, but Hanna picks up the phone and sets up a coffee date for her. Aria is seen laying on Ezra's couch. Ezra tells her that his ghostwriting job is not going great. Ezra tells Aria that he's considering teaching again. He tells her he misses her even though she is right in front of him. Spencer, still at Radley, is playing on the piano. Dr. Sullivan recognizes her. Ashley and Hanna meet with Ted, who is pleased with Jamie's work at the church. Suddenly, Wilden arrives from across the street. Ashley and Hanna look surprised. Wilden says he took a couple days off and tells Ted he went fishing. Back at Radley, Dr. Sullivan is seen sitting at a table discussing with Spencer. She tells her they called her in so she could speak to a Jane Doe. She asks her why she didn't tell the staff she was Spencer. Spencer tells her that she didn't want to be Spencer because Toby is dead and that someone killed him, and that she's the reason why he's dead. She liked not having an identity for a few hours. Dr. Sullivan tells Spencer that she's going to contact her family and then the police. Meanwhile, Aria is at home and talks to Byron about Ezra looking for a job and asks if he can help at all. Byron is hesitant. Then, Aria gets a text from Emily that Spencer's okay. Back at Radley, Melissa tells Spencer that their parents are looking at flying back from Europe as fast as possible. Melissa says she never considered the possibility her sister might be sick. Melissa then cries, saying she feels terrible that she could have never foreseen this coming and that it is of her responsibility to make sure Spencer is alright. The girls meet up to talk about Spencer being found in the woods. Right now only family is allowed to see her. The girls all get a text picture from Ashley being pulled over by Wilden the night she ran him over. Ashley tells Hanna that she wants to cancel a seminar in New York related to a potential promotion. Hanna thinks she should go and offers to stay with Emily in the meantime. Ashley is hesitant, but Hanna reassures her about her safety. In the street, we see Emily catching up to Dr. Sullivan to ask her about visiting Spencer and is told what Spencer said about Toby. No body has been found in the woods and Dr. Sullivan isn't convinced that Spencer saw what she thinks she saw. Byron and Ella talk about Aria's request involving Ezra. Byron says he could bring it up to the dean and suggests that if they get him a job he might end things with Aria because things could get stable for him to form a family with Maggie and their son. Ella seems to agree. Dr. Sullivan and Spencer argue over the body she saw in the woods. Spencer asks to see her friends, as she misses them, and is told that it will only happen after her 72 hour evaluation. Emily runs into Shana at the coffee shop and finds out that she swims, something she nor Paige ever mentioned. She introduces Emily to Olympic gold medalist swimmer Missy Franklin. Emily is in awe and takes pictures with Missy. She promises Shana she will send her the pictures. Shana then leaves the coffee shop, with Emily pleasantly surprised. Spencer is seen discussing in her room at Radley with Eddie Lamb. He asks her what was making her so sure someone had stolen his badge. Spencer tells him that she saw a guy with his ID, with his own picture. Eddie asks her what he would have needed it for. Spencer tells him it was to visit someone, someone that he could not simply visit because he was doing things for her in the outside wall. She tells him the patient's name was Mona Vanderwaal and that the guy's real name was Toby. Eddie tells Spencer that there were not just stolen badges, but problems with the visitor passes, and they had traced it back to someone on the staff. He tells her he has to keep his mouth shut to keep his job. Before leaving he tells her this was Mona's room when she was interned at Radley. Spencer looks at the desk and sees an engraving on the wooden surface that says "Will the circle be unbroken?". Spencer then flashes back to her and Alison sitting in a church with everyone singing along to "Will the Circle Be Unbroken". Alison was making fun of Mona who was singing really enthusiastically. As they leave church, Spencer turns around and sees Mona. Spencer asks Alison why she bothers going to church, and Alison replies, "I like to cover my bets." Spencer brings up Ali's diary, which she had been writing in all through church, and Ali says she won't let her see it until after she's dead. Spencer denies wanting to read it anyway but Ali says that the entries are for her and that they're beyond scandalous. Ali then tells Spencer "you're gonna need them if you're gonna carry on after I'm gone." Spencer asks, "Carry on what?" but Ali sidesteps the question. Byron meets up with Ezra at his apartment. Byron has spoken with the dean. There is no room in the department right now but he lets Ezra know that he's still trying to help. The girls are discussing about Spencer being at Radley in the school's bathroom. Hanna suggests they pretend to be Spencer's cousins to be able to get into Radley to visit Spencer. Aria says no one will believe that. Emily chips in that they have to find out why she is absolutely certain that Toby is dead. Aria says that A has been turning the screws for so long and that one of the girls was bound to snap a string. Aria adds that she just didn't think it would have been Spencer. Hanna says that she did, and that there's a downside to being too smart. Aria tells Emily she was never the weakest link, that Spencer was. The girls run into Mona in the bathroom. She asks about Spencer. Aria tells her she's the reason why their friend is Radley and makes a threat. The principal meets with Aria, telling her that Ezra has applied to be a substitute teacher. He asks if she's seeing Ezra socially. He tells her it is an embarrassing question, but that there were rumors going around and that he needed to get an answer. She says she isn't seeing Ezra at the moment and says that they stopped short of ever having a romantic relationship. The principal then thanks her and says that he's just doing what he has to do. Aria says she finds it is completely understandable. Ashley apologizes to Ted for canceling on him so late. She says her promotion could lead to her taking Hanna with her to New York. He says he likes seeing her and doesn't want her to leave, adding he'd like to try and help keep her in town if there is anything he can do. He also asks her if there was ever a real reason for her leaving would she tell him. She looks hesitant, lies and says yes. Mona pays Spencer a visit. She brings cookies for Spencer, but Spencer refuses her kindness. Mona tells her she came to visit the nurses because they have treated her kindly and she knows how to pay back a favor. Spencer asks why she killed Toby. Mona says if she'd actually killed Toby she wouldn't want to talk to her. Mona tells her that Alison told her she was never pregnant; she was just worried she might have been. Mona also has all of Alison's diary entries on a tablet and says she has answers to questions "you haven't even thought of. You need me." Ashley says goodbye to Hanna and leaves her at Emily's. As soon as Ashley pulls away Wilden pulls up in his car. Hanna tells him to go away and he asks her to tell him where his car and keys are. He says that's all he wants and if she gives it to him he'll leave them alone. During a group session with Dr. Sullivan and some other patients, Spencer tells the story of falling down in the woods and looking down at her hands. She says she thought if that was the last thing she ever saw she was fine with it: "I'd had enough." She talks about surviving when the "worst thing" happens. Spencer looks over and pictures Emily, Aria and Hanna sitting in the circle, admitting that her friends can no longer count on her and they no longer know who she is. In the last scene, "A" drives off in an RV, filled with things from "A"'s old lair. Notes *Wilden reappears after being missing. He tells Hanna that he will leave her and Ashley alone if he gets his car back. *E. Lamb is revealed to be the name of an orderly, Eddie Lamb, who works at Radley. *E. Lamb reveals to Spencer that she is in the same room as when Mona was a patient. He also reveals to her that it was not just about his stolen badge, but there were problems with the visitor passes, and they had traced it back to someone on the staff. *Toby's body is missing, leading Dr. Sullivan to question if Toby really is dead. *Dr Sullivan makes visits at the Radley Centre for the first time (on the show). *In a flashback scene, we see Alison with her diary in possession, leaving the church with Spencer. She refuses to give Spencer a glimpse of her diary. But she tells her Spencer will need it once she's gone. *Mona has an electronic version of scanned pages of Alison's diary in her tablet. She tells Spencer she has answers to questions Spencer would have not even thought of yet. *Mona offers Spencer a chance to be on the A-Team for a second time. *Spencer finds out that Toby's mother was a patient at Radley. *The "A" team is revealed to have a new lair, but it is inside an RV (recreational vehicle). *Mona got admitted to see Spencer in Radley, but Hanna, Aria, and Emily weren't able to see her in Radley. Title *The title is a reference to the hymn "Will The Circle Be Unbroken?", which was a message from A and the song everyone sang in Church for the flashback scene. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Guest Cast *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Chad Lowe as Byron Montgomery *Aeriel Miranda as Shana Fring *Torrey Devitto as Melissa Hastings *Annabeth Gish as Anne Sullivan *Missy Franklin as Herself *Jim O'Brien as Arthur Hackett *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin *Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery *Bryce Johnson as Darren Wilden *Edward Kerr as Ted Wilson *Reggie Austin as Eddie Lamb Featured Music *''Headlights'' by Morning Parade (Shana introduces Emily to Missy Franklin at The Brew) *''Black Magic'' by Magic Wands (Emily, Aria & Hanna are at the Brew; She tells them that Spencer is at Radley) *''Will the Circle Be Unbroken?'' by Ada R. Habershon & Charles H. Gabriel (Ali, Spencer and Mona singing at church) *''Slipping Away'' by Barcelona (Hanna listens to music on her computer) Memorable Quotes Navigational Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:3B Category:ABC Family